When there is a nut that is stripped, the normal way to remove it usually is by chiseling it off. This relates to standard nuts where there is a counterbored hole and/or aperture or flat back and also lugnuts on any motor vehicle or trailer.
The nut can be removed either with hand chisels, air chisels, and/or burning the nut off. Especially in the trucking line where there are square nuts that hold the two back wheels together, when these nuts strip, the nuts are burned off or the nuts will have a hole drilled through them and an easy-out is used to back them out.
The present strip lug and nut remover of this invention can be used to remove stripped nuts on automobiles, recreation vehicles, spark plugs, trucks and nuts.
It is to be noted that there are approximately 186,000,000 automobiles in this country, excluding military and governmental vehicles and that there are millions and millions of stripped nuts that need to be replaced.
It is an object of this invention to provide a strip lug and nut remover which is economical to manufacture, efficient in operation, and which is easy to maintain.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a strip lug and nut remover which is used for quickly removing stripped nuts.
And still another object of this invention is to provide a strip lug and nut remover which is operable with the use of a fire and/or chisel to remove a stripped nut.
And still another object of this invention is to provide a strip lug and nut remover which can be used to remove all sized damaged nuts.
Further another object of this invention is to provide a strip lug and nut remover for removing damaged and/or stripped nuts from automobiles, recreation vehicles, spark plugs, trucks, aircraft, and nuts.